a samurai's pride
by mhizukie
Summary: tsukuyo told hinowa that she refused to marry the guy and then the day after that she was gone.what could've possibly happen to her?...well just read the story and hope you enjoy!


_hi folks! another story for you to read and in advance please pardon me for having a lot of typing mistakes, wrong grammar and spelling and so on since I'm not that good in English and sorry for the OOCness...any kind of reviews are welcome so please review. hope you enjoy reading this one and encourage me more by sending messages and good feedbacks thanks!_

_soshite to korenai-chan honto ni arigatou gozaimasu! thanks for the good reviews you really don't know how much you've made me happy and by the way I want you to know that you're one of my inspirations too since the time that I've red you're FF entitled "okita's rival" and I swear you did a good job and your story's concept made my day:)_

_so guys here it is...chapter 1 of gintsukky's epicness 4...3...2...1 action!_

**_PS:_ I do not own gintama..not a chance (zannen desu!.)**

* * *

an ordinary day at the yorozuya turned into an extraordinary one when an unexpected visitor came knocking at their door for help. hinowa also known as the light of yoshiwara came rushing in at the yorozuya's house asking for their help along with her adopted child seita

"minna,we need your help" hinowa said on a calm voice

"hinowa-san what happened?" shinpachi asked

"don't tell me another bastard wants to burn yoshiwara again? we had enough of that arc already "gin sneered as he picks his nose

"sou! well I'm on it if someone wants to take over yoshiwara again and I'll make sure that they'll get killed this time" kagura said as her brother comes into her mind

"can you at least shut your mouth and let her explain?" seita yelled as tears began to flow from the child's eye

"ehh~ that's so rude seita-kun!"gin pouts while

pointing his forefinger on the child's nose but the boy slapped his hand and runs away

"I apologize for his rudeness, he's just worried for her tsukuyo nee-san''

"TSUKUYO-SAN?(TSUKKY-SAN?)" exclaimed the three in chorus

"oi just what the hell happened to her?" gin said like he's more concern about her more than seita which made shinpachi and kagura stare at him with droopy eyes

"she's been kidnapped..well I asked her to entertain one of our great customers after that the guy approached me and said that he wanted to marry tsukuyo and I told him that he should be asking her not me and so he did. after their conversation tsukuyo told me that she refused to marry the guy and then the day after that she was gone."

"ahh..maybe she really accept the guy's offer and she's just too shy to tell you" gin smirked

"she won't ever lie to me and besides I have some witnesses who had seen him sneaking inside tsukuyo's house" hinowa explained

"hinowa-san do you know the name of that guy you're talking about?" shinpachi asked

"mitsubara kitsuo, leader of a joi group called kurotama"

"the hell with their group's name! just what does that mean?" gin exclaimed

"I don't know it either gin-san I don't have any information about that guy or their group but I'm sure they're doing lots of illegal things" hinowa said as she continued explaining

"hinowa-san do you have any clues where to find that man?" it was shinpachi

"actually we don't have much information about him and their group that's why I came here to ask for your help I can send hyakkas to save tsukuyo if ever I know where he took her"

"you think she's really in danger? she's a tough woman for sure nobody else could even just scratch her specially when she's drunk" gin said sarcastically this time it seems like he doesn't care at all

"I'll send the hyakkas along with you in case you need back up"

"we don't need back-ups coz we won't be able to help you, sorry for that" gin answered sarcastically

"gin-san..." shinpachi said as if he was asking for their leader's permission

"I'm not interested shinpachi..if you wanna help them then go same goes with you kagura" gin said in a cold voice

"demo gin-san!.."

"that woman can handle troubles all by herself and- -"

"name your price yorozuya and I'll pay you just help us save tsukuyo" his words cut off when hinowa offered them a priceless deal

"tch! you'll pay me in a high price" gin smirked

"as long as tsukuyo returns to yoshiwara whole and safe then that's a deal" hinowa uttered

"yosh! shinpachi, kagura let's go find that troublesome woman and let's save her ass" gin said but little did they all know he's just making reasons to save tsukuyo, on the back of his mind he's really worried about her and he's willing to do anything just to find her but he doesn't want to degrade his samurai's pride and he doesn't want to be too obvious in front of the others that he's worried for the blonde haired ninja.

"I'm counting on you guys..thanks for helping us" hinowa said as she and seita waved goodbye to them

"gin-san..where should we start to find tsukuyo-san?" shinpachi asked

"I don't know but we need to look for that joi group first and after that it would be easy for us to find that blonde chick" he's now sitting on the couch as he plans on what to do

"we can't find those joi if we'll just sit here and relax" shinpachi demanded

"yeah I know that! but we need to think of a plan first!" gin exclaimed

"why don't we ask zura for help?" kagura suggested while munching sukonbu

"great thinking kagura-chan maybe he has some information about that joi group since he's also a terrorist" shinpachi said

"yosh! well said megane but he's not a terrorist he's just an idiot fooling around! we'll get information about that kurotama group first..iku yo! shinpachi! kagura!" gin finally decided

"haaaaaai!" they both answered enthusiastically as they made their way out starting to look for the leader of the jouishishi group kotarou katsura

**after half an hour of searching...**

they finally found katsura eating soba at ikumatsu's ramen house

_"yappari he's here"_ gin thought

"oi zura!" he called

katsura was busy eating soba and having a little chit-chat cheesy talk with ikumatsu at the same time when he heard someone calling him by his nickname

"zhuwa jwa ne! katshuwa da!" he yelled even when he's mouth is full

_**"BOOOOG!"**_

"Yeah whatever! don't talk when you're mouth is full you might get choked" he said after smacking katsura's head

"gintoki! and what was that for? what would you do in case you've damaged my brain?" katsura shouted

"nothing..since you're brain is already damaged" he answered in a dead pan tone

''and why are you here? what's your business?" he asked while ruffling his head

"we just need to ask you something katsura-san" shinpachi muttered

"yeah..just a little bit of an information would do" kagura said

"aaahh! leader! it's been a long time since we last saw each other" katsura exclaimed

"yeah right but that's not what we came for" Gin said as usual he was picking his nose "can we talk in private?" he asked

katsura stared at ikumatsu for a moment and then thanked her for the meal that she gave him for free

"come back again if you have another free time katsura-san" ikumatsu said

"sure..we'll be going ikumatsu-dono" he waved her goodbye as he smiled with a sparkle on his teeth

_***KIRA KIRA***_

_''trying hard to be cool ehh? That's disgusting!"_ gin and shinpachi thought

katsura brought them in one of his hideouts so that they can talk in private with no one else round except from the four of them.

"oi! you stupid narrator! we're five in here! can't you see! elizabeth's right here beside meeeee!" katsura yelled at the narrator in an over exaggerated way

_**"naku! pasensya na may kasama ka nga palang alien na bibe"**_ the narrator said in a different kind of language which made all of them confuse but thank god they don't understand what I've just said *laughs* and to be honest I really forgot about elizabeth's existence

elizabeth waved his placard and what's written on it made me runaway as fast as I can

the placard says: "KATSURA-SAN THE NARRATOR SAID THAT I'm AN ALIEN DUCK SHE ALSO SAID THAT YOU SMELLS LIKE A PIG"

upon reading what was written on the stupid outer-space duck's placard katsura emmits dark and violet lights behind him his eyes were red and widened he stared at me and said..

"YURUSENAI! YURUSENAI! NARRATOR-SAN! TAKE BACK WHAT YOU'VE SAID!"

and at last I ran away from the stupid bunch of them and the story ends here good thing is I've learned my moral lesson throughout the story

**"NEVER EVER TALK ANYTHING BAD IN FRONT OF AN OUTER-SPACE HAIRY LEGGED DUCK SPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE USING A DIFFERENT KIND OF LANGUAGE"**

**...THE END**

**" JUST KIDDING! *WHISPERS* ANYWAY I ALREADY RAN AWAY FROM THE FREAKS SO LET'S CONTINUE THE STORY HUSSSHHH..."**

"KUROTAMA?" Katsura exclaimed after he heard everything from gintoki

"yeah..do you have some information about that group of terrorist?" gin asked

"of course I do! actually I have a lot since I always watch NB* LIVE!"katsura said

"oohh?really zura? and what does NB* got to do with that KUROTAMA group?" kagura asked innocently

"leader it's katsura not zura! *coughs coughs* well as I've said I always watch my favorite basketball players like j*m** L***on and K*be B***nt and my favorite spot to watch them play is right under the ring"

"oi! I think that's a different story you're talking about just what the hell was k*be B***nt and j*m** L***on's concern with this joi group?" gin asked half-irritated

"you see gintoki whenever I watch them dunk on the ring I capture photos of them below so I accidentally took some shots of their Black b- - - ugh!"

katsura wasn't able to finish his sentence when a wooden sword suddenly came flying out of nowhere which strucked on his head

"konoyarou! that's a different KUROTAMA you're talkin' about!" gin yelled while kicking the knocked-out katsura on the ground while kagura joined him in and shinpachi just stood permanently on his spot while staring blankly at them due to disappointment

"we're so hopeless gin-san at this rate we really won't be able to find that kurotama joi group" shinpachi said as he loose hope finding the said joi

"ehh~ so what you were looking for was a joi group named KUROTAMA?" katsura asked innocently as he regained consciousness and hear what shinpachi said

"AHO! didn't we already explained everything to you earlier?" shinpachi snapped as katsura had gotten into his nerves already, he kicked him over and over again and kagura for the second time joined him as well

"ouch! ouch! stop! it hurts! I can help you get some information about that joi group you're talking about just stop hurting me!" katsura begged the two of them to stop as he seriously offer them his help.

gin aimed his wooden katana on his face and said "make sure you'll spit it out this time zura or else I'll stab this on your face for real"

"yeah! make sure not to talk about basketball player's B***s again!" kagura second demotioned

"hai..hai" he agreed

"I received some reports regarding a joi group named KUROTAMA they said that these joi group kidnaps every girl and women they like, to sell on the other planets." katsura told them seriously

"little girls and women huh? I see.."gintoki said

"gin-san! maybe that's their real purpose for kidnapping tsukuyo-san!"

"yeah tsukky is a hot babe maybe they planned to sell her in a very high price" kagura said

"and why do they sell girls and women on the other planets?" shinpachi asked out of his curiousity

"I don't know but they've said that amantos living on the other planets use these women for entertainment and for making babies" katsura answered

"wha- - whaaaaaaaaat? making babies?"shinpachi exclaimed

"yes..to spread the amanto race"katsura nodded as he answered

"gin-san tsukuyo-san's really in a deep trouble we need to save her immediately" shinpachi said

"oi zura! do you have any information regarding where to find that KUROTAMA's hideout?"

"zura ja nai katsura da! itta desho? *coughs coughs* of course I know where to find them, their official hideout is inside a huge space ship with lots of low-class amanto roaming around and guarding the place.

"don't you just give us informations! take us there!"

"I'm so sorry gintoki but I've got a lot of- -" his words cut off when gin offered him something that he won't be able to refuse

"I'll give you k*be b***nt's jersey uniform with a number 23 on the back and I'll ask for j*m** L***on's authograph if you cooperate with us"gin offered

"gintoki you really know how to deal with your friends hahahahaha!"zura said while laughing like an idiot accepting gin's offer

"so this is the plan..their space ship flies out of the space everytime that they've reached the enough number of women and girls needed to be delivered, so all we have to do is to disguise ourselves as a beautiful woman to attract them immediately so that we can get on aboard" zura said as he plans on what to do

"ohhhh...I didn't know that you can think something useful like that zura!"kagura said

"of course leader! that's what many stalkers taught me"

"ehh..and what does stalkers got to do with cross dressing? why don't you just tell us the truth that you really love doing those stuffs like pretending to be a woman, wearing wigs, high-heels and make up" shinpachi reacted

"okay..let's get dressed and kick the hell out of those bastards!" gin commanded as the others followed his orders except from shinpachi who still contradicts with their plan.

"ehh you agree with that?"

"of course I already did that on the anime many times!" gin boasted

"iie gin-san just tell us that you also love wearing fake boobs and pretend to be a woman named pakko"

"maa~ whatever let's get the hell out of here and save that chick!"


End file.
